


Bucky's Fantasys

by Craftyruinsong



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftyruinsong/pseuds/Craftyruinsong
Summary: Trying out writing some short smutty fics.Snap shots of what may become larger pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

"Push that pussy open" Steve demanded. Come oozed around his wet, hard dick. Tacky trails of it cling to his balls as he fucks in and out of Bucky's sloppy hole. 

Bucky used to fantasise about being used down at the docks, held down by rough uncaring men. Fucked full of come. Letting Steve sink into his plush, liquid filled ass after. Popping in and out, past his rim and listening to squelch each time Steve's dick pulls out. Fucking every last load out of him

"Stay still baby, let me do the work, you lay still and take dick" panted Steve. Bucky didn't have to dream any more, Steve could more than deliver. 

Steve liked it best when he could finally hear the wet noises Bucky's ass made as fucked him, used and open. His rim stretched tight and clinging to the length of his dick when he slid out. Glistening in the low afternoon light.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky's thighs strained against the spreader bar, firmly attached just above his knees. Keeping him exposed and open. Face down on the soft white sheets, rumpled from hands grasping them when overwhelmed by pleasure given and taken. 

Steve's hands moved firmly up the back of his thighs, grasping onto the harness strapped around each thigh like a bride's garter. He pulled his ass up and back. 

Bucky's smooth peachy ass resting snug in the cradle of his hips, framed by the wide straps of satin encased elastic of his harness. A lot of preparation had gone into this day, they were living out a fantasy. One they were able to achieve but for the grace of God and incredible luck. They no longer wasted opportunities to indulge in one another. 

Steve's cock nestled between the plush cheeks, sliding over wet and messy flesh. Bucky was so open, his rim puffed out like a cunt. Leaking copious amounts of cum Steve had left there, too fucked out to tighten up and keep it inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Augh, Come in me, come in me, come in me. Haaaa ah. Push it deep inside" Bucky begged. 

Steve had him flat on the bed. Forearms caged around his head, face buried in the space behind his ear. The whole of his upper body molded to the contours of Bucky's back. Keeping him firmly pushed down, Steve's dick buried deep in him. 

"Not yet Sweetheart. We've barely started, I come in you now and we both know what'll happen. You turn into a dumb greedy slut. I need you to work for what you want" 

Steve pushed himself up onto his knees. He grabbed Buckys thigh and slid it up and out on the bed. Exposing his hard cock, full plump balls drawn up tight to his body. Bucky's dick and taint were still delicately pink, a faint line going down to his ass. Despite the previous brutal treatment of his body, he still looked the same as Steve remembered him. Soft skinned and a fat juicy taint. 

"Get that hand off your dick or I'm taking my cock out of this sweet little pussy"


	4. Chapter 4

"Take that shit baby" 

Steve whined high in his throat. Hips flexing with smooth deep thrusts, Bucky's ass a plump buffer for his slender hips. Bucky was splayed out across the bed, one leg drawn up to open him out. Balls tight against his taint, cock hard and dripping against the inside of his thigh. 

"Fuck baby, you feel good huh? That dick getting all wet in that pussy" 

Steve grabbed hold of the headboard, digging his knees into the side of the mattress to grind his cock in deep. Bucky was a slut for being fucked. 

"Give me that dick, that's it nice and deep"


End file.
